


all crime, all the time

by allisonmartined



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied Past Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: Here’s what they don’t tell you about being a hero or a “villain” or what the fuck ever.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	all crime, all the time

**Author's Note:**

> inspired but not really based on the most current run of black cat

Here’s what they don’t tell you about being a hero or a “villain” or what the fuck ever.

The real difference isn’t good or evil or any of that bullshit the Spidermans of the world try to sell you.

No. If you’re a hero, it’s hard and painful, shards of glass digging into the soles of your feet every step you take. For _what_? For some marriage to “justice” or whatever that means?

Do you know why those heroes are always dying? Falling out of the sky like some fallen angel of despair?

It’s not because “justice” has held them up and saved them from their own demons. It’s definitely not because they were having too much of a good time.

The real difference between a hero and a “villain” is that a “villain” has _fun_. And when it stops being fun? They can stop doing it. Simple as that.

When was the last time a hero stopped doing anything? Out of some misguided loyalty to “justice” and “responsibility,” they just keep going until there’s nothing left.

Felicia tried to do the hero thing before. And guess what? It _sucked_. No thank you.

Now, crime? Crime is something she can sink her claws into it.

It’s not like crime makes her a bad person. On the contrary. Felicia loves her boys and she loves her cats and she really, really loves a big sparkly diamond.

Does that sound like a bad person to you? No, it does not. And do you know why? Because she’s still having fun.

It’s those times when it’s no longer fun, when her mind is full of red-hot anger, that she loses track of herself.

Maybe that is what a villain _really_ is, she thinks, when you no longer recognize your face in the mirror, only the revenge in your eyes.


End file.
